Death to a Mary Sue and a Patrick Stue
by Malbeth
Summary: This is a fic in which a Mary Sue rules. I hate Mary Sue's so I made this up. Sexual, but not slashy.Zaire is a perfect mortal. But when Aragorn and Legolas come to her kingdom, will she be able to contain her feelings?


Death to a Mary Sue  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of Lord of the Rings, so please, I beg of you, do not ask me for the  
  
copyrights! But I do own my Mary Sue and Patrick Stue, so I hope you hate them, just as much as I  
  
do! No, but really, there was this test that inspired me to write this story. It talked about Mary Sue's  
  
being perfect and all, and so I decided to create two of them, a boy and a girl. I started with the hard  
  
one (according to me) which was the girl. I prefer good, strong, canon characters! Of course, I have  
  
a story that contains my made-up character, but she has nothing to do with any Lord of The Rings  
  
character, sentimentally nor sexually. Except perhaps a minor character, whom we have heard of  
  
about twice. Well, enough is enough, enjoy! Hate my Mary Sue!  
  
PS: I plan this to be a three chapter story! First chapter: Mary Sue. Second Chapter: Patrick Stue.  
  
Third Chapter: Torture.  
  
P.P.S.: Please, I beg of your pardon if you hate my story! I didn't meant it to be so loathsome, it just  
  
happened! By the way, fi you don't like it, I'm cool with it, I had fun writing it, and that's what  
  
matters, right? If I receive flame mail, that's kind of sad, considering I hate Mary Sue's.   
  
P.P.P.S: Please, sorry for the sexual content! It's very bad, yes, and it's not that good, but for a Mary  
  
Sue to be a Mary Sue she has to have sex with the hot guys! Sorry!   
  
P.P.P.P.S: I am not a hater! And if I receive good reviews, I will post all the chapters, since I have  
  
done the whole story already.  
  
Death to a Mary Sue   
  
Zaire woke up to the morning's glory. Her beautiful pale dress, that showed a lot of skin, was  
  
covered in sweet golden light as she touched her pale skin. Her life was perfect. Her hair was perfect.  
  
Heck, her voice was perfect. In fact, she was perfect. There was nobody else like her, and secretly  
  
she wished that there would never be. She wasn't an Elf, she was a mortal – a hot mortal by that.  
  
She opened her amazing blue-golden eyes, and saw the beautiful room she had. Her parents were  
  
stinking rich, as some ex-boyfriend she had would say, and everything she wanted, she got. She was  
  
but a child to an Elf, a woman to a dwarf, and a teenager to a Man. But still, she had the figure of an  
  
Elf-goddess, and everybody loved her. No, really, everybody loved her. Every guy in her father's  
  
kingdom wanted her, and every girl in her father's kingdom wished to befriend her. It was no biggie,  
  
really, to Zaire's's opinion, but she knew that it was quite flattering the idea of being better than an  
  
Elf.  
  
She slowly and sexily got up of bed, and undressed. She went to the window, naked, and opened the  
  
window. All the way she opened the window, and every gardener in her garden's saw the beautiful  
  
breasts and body their boss had. It was a sight to see. It really did paid to be the slave of a King's  
  
grand-sluttishness daughter. But Zaire didn't know they called her a 'King's Slut', she just thought  
  
of herself as a too-good-to-be-true mortal. Also, she was far too innocent, and thought that being  
  
naked was nothing bad.  
  
Well, she waved at the gardeners, greeting at full length, tip-toeing, letting her 'slaves' see a better  
  
view of her hips. She had not quite reached the point of complete nudity, and she hoped never to.  
  
Too much of a good thing can be fatal, she thought.  
  
She then winked at them from her second-story room and ran to her dresser. There she picked the  
  
most revealing dress she could find; a party was to be expected that day. It was said that the party  
  
included elves and handsome men. Yummy.   
  
She ran downstairs, acting like a child. But she was no child. Her beauty was too good to be that of a  
  
little girl's, and her body was too well formed. As she walked to the Breakfast Room, she sighed.   
  
'It can be so tiring to be so perfect,' she thought, smiling to herself. That was a lie. One of the few  
  
lies she ever said in her life. In fact, she had only said three lies in her whole life. And they were all  
  
white lies.  
  
"Hullo, father!" she greeted happily as she skipped up and down to her father's seat. The waiters  
  
kept bobbing their heads up and down, for her breasts kept bouncing as she skipped.  
  
"Hi, sweety!" the king said, giving his favorite daughter a hug. "Now, Zaire, please, do not get mad,  
  
but your dress. . . It's getting you a lot of attention!" the king whispered. Zaire gasped.  
  
"Oh, my! I didn't even noticed! I am so sorry, father dear! I just know I'm not perfect!" she lied.  
  
She smiled secretly. Her fourth lie in her life. Her top was to be five.  
  
"Not perfect? What are you talking about! You are the most perfect girl I have ever have!" the king  
  
droned. This was the stuff that every day Zaire had to deal with. But she didn't mind, oh no, she was  
  
completely fine with it. She wanted to please her father and brothers and sisters, and she tried her  
  
best to do so.  
  
After a good and light breakfast, she ran to the front campus. There she waited for the company to  
  
arrive. She didn't wait long, nor alone. She had about fifty girls surrounding her, and perhaps the  
  
double of boys.  
  
When she saw the tall Men crossing toward her, her heart was beating fast. It was something  
  
abnormal, since she never had these emotions. And then her heart stopped. She was looking at a  
  
Man in dark clothes. He had dark hair and gray eyes, and his gaze was that of royalty. Besides him  
  
was an Elf, a very hot Elf. He had long, bright hair, and gorgeous golden eyes. He had a bow and  
  
arrow in his back, and his tight vestment made his mules(joking! 'Muscles') look even better. She  
  
didn't really paid any attention to the other company; these two creatures made her heart stop.  
  
"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and this is Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood." The dark man  
  
greeted, hoping off his horse and bowing low to Zaire. The Elf looked at Zaire at all times.  
  
"Well, hello there. I am Zaire of Northern, princess of the Western lands," Zaire replied, blushing.  
  
Aragorn smiled.  
  
"A maiden blushing? I have not seen such act in a long time. Is this the same to you, Legolas?"  
  
Aragorn asked his friend. Legolas was too astonished with the gorgeous mortal to even answer.   
  
"I'll take that as yes. Now, Zaire, if you don't mind me calling that, I will please ask for your father  
  
to see me, before I shag his daughter." Aragorn said, playfully and flirting with Zaire. Zaire blushed  
  
even more and nodded. She was much too innocent to notice Aragorn 's tone.  
  
"The same goes with me," Legolas said all of a sudden. Zaire smiled at both and skipped to her  
  
father's throne. She could still feel the gaze from both males.  
  
~*~   
  
"So you are staying, my lords?" Zaire asked after the company had talked to her father.  
  
"Fortunately, we are, yes. And don't worry, it's going to be for a long while before we go," Aragorn  
  
informed, his hands playfully patting Legolas in the back.  
  
"I agree with Aragorn, son of Arathorn. Very much," Legolas added, licking his lips. He could not  
  
believe such beauty was mortal; she made him feel special, different, a real male.  
  
"Well, that's good, I assume!" said Zaire happily and ran toward the staircase. She was going to go  
  
to her room and change, the clothes made her itchy.  
  
"I will take her tonight, Legolas"  
  
"But you're too tough! By the time you're done, she will barely walk! She probably won't even  
  
want to stand up until a week has passed! Let me go first!"  
  
"Don't you argue with me, Legolas, or I will have you!"  
  
"EW! Fine, go have her, but don't be too tough, I want my females to be eager for more!"  
  
"Don't worry, she'll be begging for more, I assure you!"  
  
"I think I'm in love. She's amazing. Funny, smart, cute, she's almost perfect!"  
  
"Almost perfect? I think she's perfect in all ways!"  
  
"She's a mortal Aragorn, son of Arathorn!"  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
  
  
*/*/*/*/  
  
Dinner had been perfect. Aragorn kept talking to Zaire, and Legolas kept looking at her. She didn't  
  
know why, but she thought it was the same reason all the guys did. It was because she was a very  
  
admirable person.  
  
After Dinner in the Dinner Room, Zaire was very tired, and decided to go to sleep. She went to her  
  
room, and just as she was going to run on the lights, a dark figure emerged out of nowhere and  
  
hugged her.  
  
"Greetings, my lady! Have you ever. . . You know. . ." Aragorn greeted and asked. Zaire was  
  
confused. Done what?  
  
"Done what, my lord?" Zaire asked, her huge eyes staring at Aragorn 's dark ones. Through the  
  
small patch of light that the moon gave, Aragorn saw innocense, and a feel of regard overpowered  
  
him for a moment. Only for a moment.  
  
"Then I will be careful with you," murmured Aragorn, kissing Zaire in the neck. Zaire moaned with  
  
pleasure and then it struck her. They were going to make sweet music.  
  
~*~  
  
Slowly Aragorn made way for her chest. But Zaire shook her head.  
  
"What is it? Am I going too fast?" Aragorn asked, his voice a mere murmur.   
  
"No, it's just that I prefer the bed. I mean, I know you have to do it in the bed, there's no other way  
  
you can do it!" Zaire replied. Aragorn chuckled.  
  
"You have much to learn!" Aragorn informed, taking the girl in his strong arms and driving her to  
  
her bed. There he began to take off his cloak and belt.  
  
Zaire looked at him in awe. She had never seen a naked man before. Aragorn took off his pants and  
  
began with his leather trousers, when Zaire said stop.  
  
"What is it, my lady?" Aragorn asked concerned. Zaire laughed.  
  
"Well, I am still dressed! Let me do the honors for myself!" Zaire explained, slowly taking her dress  
  
away. Her thin hands made wonderful movements. She did played the harp. Aragorn 's eyes  
  
widened. This female was hungry. And he would be pleased to feed her.  
  
Aragorn then completely took his clothes off. Then he began thrusting in his cock inside Zaire, and  
  
began slowly thumping inside her. Slowly at first, then he began faster and harder. Zaire's mind was  
  
in pure pleasure. She couldn't believe what she was feeling.  
  
  
  
she felt after a time something warm inside her, between her legs. Aragorn moaned and began  
  
kissing her breasts.  
  
In. Out. In. Out. They kept at it for almost half an hour. Their moans were barely audible; Aragorn  
  
had asked a certain 'friend' to make a sound barrier.   
  
Legolas chuckled to himself. He was about five room apart from Zaire's, but he could still hear  
  
them. He was an Elf, after all. After their moans intensified he began to excite himself. Quite  
  
amazing what a female could do. Especially if the female was with Aragorn.  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas was next. The next day after Aragorn 's. . . Especial visit to Zaire, she was so tired she  
  
could barely walk. She didn't skipped or anything, but walked lazily, a dreamy look on her face.  
  
Whenever she saw Aragorn she would blush, and so she befriended Legolas for the time being.  
  
Perfect.   
  
Legolas was outside, singing to Zaire on the Elven tongue, when two knocks knocked on the  
  
kingdom's gates. The gardens were just beside the gates, and so Zaire slowly made her way to the  
  
gates. Outside laid a horse. It was as white as snow, and very beautiful.  
  
"Shadowfax!" exclaimed Legolas. Zaire asked him if he knew the horse. "Sure! He is the horse of  
  
Gandalf The Grey !"  
  
Zaire nodded, not really knowing if she should comment that Gandalf would need his horse in such  
  
perilous moments.   
  
*/*/*/*/  
  
So it turned out that Shadowfax was there to give Aragorn a message. Aragorn had to go to Gandalf  
  
that day, and so it was prepared from him and Gimli, son of Gloin, to set out for the vast land of  
  
Mordor.   
  
And so it happened that, after Dinner in the Dinner Room that day, Zaire was sleepy and went to her  
  
room, a bit hurt between her legs. It kind of hurt, but not much. Then, all of a sudden, two strong  
  
arms tugged at her hips and a sweet tongue kissed her with passion.  
  
"Legolas?" she asked between mouthfuls of kisses.   
  
"Ai, you found me out!" Legolas exclaimed, beginning to unbuckle himself. Zaire knew what was  
  
coming next.  
  
"No, it hurts from last night!" Zaire pleaded, her voice full of sorrow. She really wanted the Elf  
  
inside her. But Legolas chuckled.  
  
"I am an elf, do you not remember? I have brung an oil with me, for some. . . Especial occasions.  
  
Here, drink it and all your pain shall be gone!" he said, taking out of his pockets a small vase full of  
  
a blue liquid. Zaire took the liquid quickly, without grimacing; the medicine tasted quite good.  
  
Misty.  
  
Then after she was done, Legolas took her by her hips and drove her to her bed. And there he began  
  
undressing her, slowly, savoring her flesh. When they were both naked, he began his passion at the  
  
top. He kissed her hotly, then her breasts, then her tummy, and finally, her sensible part. She desired  
  
him so bad she actually took a bit of a lead. Then Legolas sat above her, and inserted his member  
  
inside her. Wonderful.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Zaire woke up from a 'dream'. She could not believe she had slept with the Elf. The sun kissed her  
  
bare arms and legs, and she looked beside her. She gasped.  
  
Legolas was fast asleep, smiling. So it was true. Zaire was astonished. She couldn't believe it!  
  
*/*/*/  
  
That day Zaire was embarrassed and tried to keep away from Legolas. Big mistake. She was  
  
walking through the Golden Bridge, when someone grabbed her ankles from below and pulled her  
  
into the river's waters. She heard a cold laugh, a girl's laugh, and someone struck her cheeks as she  
  
was drowning in the river. She could barely open her eyes when she saw a girl about her age beating  
  
her out. The girl didn't seemed to be drowning, and finally she let go of her. Then a guy came. A  
  
guy that looked a lot like the girl. She knew she was bleeding, and finally her head hit a pointy river  
  
rock. She knew she was a in deep waters. Then the boy let go of her and began swimming frantically  
  
for his own sake. Zaire didn't had any strength left to swim, and so she let go of her life, hitting once  
  
more the rock. She was in very deep water now, for her head stopped hitting the rock and she fell  
  
through an abyss. There she struggled, but it was all in vain. Once that was wonderful and erotic had  
  
become hard and painful. She was dying, and there was no way to stop this from becoming. At least  
  
she would a happy, perfect person.  
  
~*~  
  
Please, I beg of you, review. Thank you.   
  
Your truly,  
  
Malbeth the Counselor of Middle Earth. 


End file.
